Order Up!
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: A Sally/Kendra oneshot. Kendra has been on Sally's mind all week and when they finally meet..could it be a disaster?


**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I feel bad for not updating my stories for a while! I am doing my best to get them finished. But you know how it is...I hope. Hahaha. **

**Anyway, I was talking with Lady Eirenna and we both agreed at how little female/female pairings there are in the LWD forum. So she kinda made up this challenge and I agreed to do it too: "Write a one-shot story incorporating the following things: Cake, a pair of ballet shoes, a racy dream and a tube of lipstick. The only rule is that the pairing MUST be female-female! Tag others, pass it on, have fun!"**

**SO ENJOY! If you don't like female/female then don't read. It's that simple. :D **

Order Up

"Sally, I'm going on break so could you take over table ten for me? She ordered the chocolate cake," Riley, she was rehired when Derek quit, said as she hurried to get her apron off. Before Sally could respond, Riley bounced out the door, her brown, curly locks bouncing with her. Sally emitted a chuckle as she shook her head and grabbed the chocolate cake from the chef. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally realized who was sitting in table ten.

Sally stopped suddenly, which caused the table near her to stare at her in peculiar way. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see she was in fact real. In a flash, Sally was back at the counter trying to recompose herself. _Calm down_, she said scolding her own self. Sitting at table ten was a woman who had been on Sally's mind for a whole week and she had never even uttered a single word to her before.

Sally had gone over to the Venturi's house to pick up something she left when she broke up with Derek. Thankfully he wasn't around but Casey was. She let her in and while in search of her scarf she saw a picture left forgotten on the floor. It was Derek with his arm wrapped around a girl with dirty blonde, curled hair. She was absolutely stunning and it took all Sally's might not to think about her. It was simply a picture of her and some would say it wasn't even an extremely flattering photo but Sally was mesmerized by her. And now she was here. Sally would finally come face to face with the girl that had been in her dream that past night.

Her hands running through her beautiful blonde hair, and the amazing sensation she felt with her lips on her skin. The feeling of longing desire between them mixed with heat and passion Sally had never felt before. She was getting flushed just recalling the moments in her dream. She shook her head and cleared her throat. No matter her feelings, Sally had a job to do. She made it to table ten and smiled down at the girl.

"One chocolate cake," Sally said. The girl's blue eyes looked away from her phone to meet Sally's. The one problem was that just as she was about to set down the cake Sally met her eyes and completely lost her sense of balance. The plate of cake slipped out of her hands and made its way to the customer's blouse. She let out a small squeal and immediately stood up. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here, come with me."

The girl picked up her purse and followed Sally to the employee bathroom and Sally handed her a wet washcloth.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"I really am sorry," Sally murmured embarrassed at what she had done. She was sure she just blew everything. The girl looked up and offered her an ear to ear smile.

"Don't worry about it. You know, you look really familiar," she said as she bit her lip. Sally felt nervous being under the girl's gaze as she gave Sally the once over.

"I-I do?" she stuttered.

"I remember! You're Sally, Derek's new girlfriend," she giggled. Sally rolled her eyes instinctively.

"_Ex_-girlfriend."

"Oh honey, I know. Been there, done that. Yikes. I'm Kendra, a fellow ex girlfriend," she said holding out a hand. Sally smiled as she shook it. "Isn't Derek just…all hype but no follow up?"

"Yea. Everyone talks about how amazing he is, what a crock?" she giggled. Kendra finished washing off her blouse and set the cloth on the sink when she pulled out a tube of pink lipstick. Sally gulped as she watched Kendra smooth the substance over her full, perfect lips. She shifted uncomfortably when something suddenly caught her eye. "You do ballet?"

"Huh?" Kendra asked as she turned her head towards the other blonde. Sally couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her eyebrows all scrunched together with a small pout to her lips.

"The ballet shoes in your purse," she pointed out. Kendra giggled; a sound Sally very much enjoyed hearing.

"These are for my friend. She forgot them at my house and I was going to return them today," she explained. Sally nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. "You know, Derek picks his women well. You're cute." Sally's hand flew up to play with a strand of her hair. It was something she did when she was nervous.

"Thank you," she said shyly. Kendra stared at Sally for a minute before taking a few steps over to her. Suddenly, her lips were planted softly on Sally's. A warm feeling set in the bottom of Sally's stomach. Kendra's tongue slowly traced her bottom lip and it sent shivers down Sally's spine. She pulled away and it took all Sally's might to finally get her eyes open. That kiss was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced.

"Hmm, not bad," Kendra said with a shrug while grinning ear to ear. "Call me some time." She took out a pen and wrote her number on Sally's hand and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened. Sally stood there still awestruck and touched her lips. A tingling feeling still there.

"Sally! What are you doing standing there like an idiot? Get going, girl!" Riley shouted at Sally. She snapped out of her reverie and went to get back to work, the amazing kiss still on her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I did my best-eth. Hehe. Anyways, the person I tag iiiiiiiiiiiis KINVALAR! He probably won't do it cause he's mean. And I'll tag Alyssa too! (I don't remember your pen name. hehe sorry!). **


End file.
